


I'll always be with you

by UnumChuchi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon divergence of season 5 but Lexa stills dead, Clexa Week, Clexa Week 2020, Dead Lexa (The 100), F/F, Some angst?, The 100 (TV) Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnumChuchi/pseuds/UnumChuchi
Summary: It has been seventeen days since Clarke received the flame. In that moment, she did it to protect Madi and assume the responsibility of being the next commander. But, even if that was the mainly reason, there was something else.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: Clexaweek2020





	I'll always be with you

**Author's Note:**

> What if in season five Clarke received the flame? This is just a reunion of her with Lexa because I think they deserved being together again.  
> English isn't my first language, so I probably have some mistakes. Also, this is a prom of Day 7 of the Clexa week 2020, free day.   
> I hope you like it!

It has been seventeen days since Clarke received the flame. In that moment, she did it to protect Madi and assume the responsibility of being the next commander. But, even if that was the mainly reason, there was something else.

In those seventeen days, every night she had the chance of seeing the lasts commanders. The first night was Becca, when they burned her on the bonfire. And after her, she has met every commander. Well, almost all of them. Lexa was the only one who remained.

Then, at the eighteenth night, Clarke fall asleep asking herself if this would be the time she has been waiting for. When she opened her eyes, she was back at Mount Weather. She never expected that she would be a muted witness of the betrayed of Lexa.

In this occasion, she saw the scene in Lexa’s eyes and, worst, sensed her feelings. Clarke didn’t know her lover suffered so much. The pain of that choice.

“I’m sorry,” said Lexa’s voice. “This is one of my biggest regrets.”

When Clarke turned on her left, she was able to see her. Finally. Lexa was like she remembered, just like six years ago.

“Lexa…” Clarke’s voice cracked. “I missed you.”

Lexa smiled and, gently, caressed Clarke’s cheek. It was an impossible touch, but it felt real.

“I know. But you remember what I said in the city of light, don’t you?”

Of course. She could never forget that moment.

“You’ll be always with me,” she said, pressing Lexa’s hand. “Why I haven’t seen you until now?”

“You had to meet the others and… I didn’t know how you would react.”

“You were… Afraid?” muttered Clarke.

“Kind of. It’s been a long time and you are not the same. And I wasn’t ready to show you this.”

Clarke turned around. She had almost forgotten that she was viewing Mount Weather. It was strange been here again. Just like Lexa said, now everything was different.

“I have to admit I hated you when you left me.” Because she trusted Lexa even if she thought it would never happen. And without her, she ended willing so many people, some of them innocent. “But not anymore, I forgave you when were in Polis. I understand why you made that choice and honestly, if I were you, I would probably done the same”.

When she looked again to Lexa, she was smiling.

“I’m supposed to taught you, but here I am, learning for you”, Lexa sighed. “I would like to continue talking with you…”

“But I have to wake up, right?”, Clarke finished the sentences.

“This is not the end,” she promised. “From now on, I’ll always be with you. Literally.”

Clarke didn’t believe it could happen, but she laughed.

“I know”, she said, softly. “May we meet again.”

She approached to Lexa and kissed her on the lips, and, without hesitation, the other girl returned the kiss. Clarke imagined they were outside her mind, that she will wake up and see her sleeping next to her.

When they separated, Lexa and Mount Weather were less clear-cut, as if they were disappearing. It was heartbreaking, but at least she knew that Lexa was right and it wasn’t the end. As long she had the flame, a part of the girl would be with her.

“There’s something I’ve never tell you, not even in the city of light,” Lexa’s voice sounded lighted, but clear enough to feel her affection.

“What it is?” asked Clarke.

“I love you too.”


End file.
